


Venus Represents Love

by LiamLogan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Logince - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:19:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLogan/pseuds/LiamLogan
Summary: Roman and Logan are stargazing, and all is calm. When Logan points at Venus in the sky, explaining that the planet represents love, fluff ensues/





	Venus Represents Love

Logan is lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, his left knee bent, and his eyes soft and facing the stars above. I’m in a mirrored position, but rather than facing the stars, I can only look at him, and the way his pupils dilate whenever he thinks of something he finds interesting, and how slow and deep and calm his breathing is, and how he’s probably able to pick out every constellation in sight and name each star, and is probably looking for a planet. Crickets chirp in the background, creating a comfortable sea of constant yet quiet noise, interrupted only when there’s a breeze in the air. Logan seems content.  
“Roman?” He calls. My gaze is interjected, and when he tilts his head to look at me, his eyes shimmering through his glasses, I have to pretend I wasn’t staring at him this whole time.  
“Yes?”  
“We can see Venus from here.” He says, his voice light, and full of wonder. With Virgil and Patton around, he’s not usually like this; he’s usually more serious and cold. He lets himself be more vulnerable around me, and I think I might love him for it.  
“Oh? And what does that mean?”  
“Venus,” he explains, “represents love.” I suddenly feel my heart pound against my chest and skip so many beats- or ‘premature ventricular contractions’ as Logan would say. He doesn’t take his eyes off me, and despite the cool air and chilly breezes that start to frequent more often, I instantly become hot. Noticing this, undoubtedly, Logan smirks and represses a giggle.   
“Hey Logan, guess what?”  
“What?”  
“I learnt a fun fact today: we put wedding rings on the specific finger because it is the only one to have a blood vessel that goes directly to the heart.” I say. I have little doubt that he knows that already- his anatomy book collection is impressive to someone who doesn’t live with him (because we do live with him, we know that his anatomy book collection is infinitesimal against his other collections- of which he has a myriad.)  
“Enamouring,” he flirts, “do you know any other fun facts?”  
“Oh, a multitude.” I flirt back. One of the worst things about being gay is that I never know if someone is actually flirting with me or just joking. Still, to hide my flustered feelings and instead sustain a suave façade, I roll over onto my stomach, less careful than my usual self as I haven’t donned my usual attire but rather two jumpers and a shirt underneath- Virgil told me I look great in all black- and cup my head in my hands. He rolls on his side and leans his head on one hand and places the other on the grass between us. We hold our poses for a few moments, until a strong wind hits and almost blows him over. He starts shivering.  
“Are you cold?” I ask rhetorically. Obviously, he is cold.  
“Don’t be ridiculous.” He protests, practically hugging himself now for warmth.  
“I told you to put on something other than that short-sleeved shirt with your tie. Even a blazer would have sufficed.”  
“Roman, can-” he starts, before my dramatic and very deliberate interruption.  
“Oh, what will you do? You’re so cold you’re literally shivering to no avail, a poor little boy with nothing but a feeble shirt-” he interrupts me this time.  
“May I please borrow one of your jumpers?” He asks, sitting up now with his legs crossed like a young schoolboy. I can’t tell for sure on his part, but I think we’re both blushing. With haste, I slip off my top layer and hand it to him. He’s practically vibrating at this point. He puts it on quicker than I can even blink, brushing my hand with his own as he does so. It isn’t until then that I realise how cold my hands are (Logan, somehow, always has warm hands. I think because he always clenches his fists, as if he’s ready to fight something at any given time).  
“Wow, your hands are cold.” He declares.  
“An astute observation on your part, Sherlock.” I tease. Without hesitation, he takes my hands and holds them in his own.  
“Look!” He exclaims excitedly “Thermodynamic equilibrium.”  
“Huh… Suddenly my lips are cold as well.” It’s a bold statement, but he will either brush it off as a joke or take me seriously. He looks at me, releases my hand to remove his glasses (he only wears them for the aesthetic anyway) and slowly, deliberately puts his hand against my cheek. I hold my breath. He makes purposeful eye contact, making a strong statement without even saying a word, leans forward, and before I can notice anything else he kisses me, and he’s warm. It shocks me so much that I fall face-first into the grass. I can hear him laugh, and it’s the softest and purest thing, I could cry. I don’t cry- never in front of Logan because he wouldn’t have the faintest idea as to how to handle it- but whenever he laughs I fall so much in love that I could weep.  
“How long have you wanted that?” He asks with a tease when I sit back up again. I open my mouth to speak but a stutter has replaced my words and I don’t know what to do with myself. I look at him, and in his eyes I can see wonder and curiosity, and I ponder as to how long he’s wanted it himself. This time, I take his hands in mine and kiss him myself, slowly so as not to shock him (really so that he can pull away if he wants to) but he kisses me back and I can feel him smiling. He cups my face again and everything about him is so warm, he just seems to radiate.

I’m in his arms, with my face buried in his chest, while he strokes my hair. I hook my leg around his just to be extra close, and I can feel his heart beat through my jumper. Everything is calm, and the night is still. I finally get to fall asleep with Logan.


End file.
